Snowbound Hearts, A Rise of the Guardians Story
by xXWeirdGirl96Xx
Summary: Friendly rivals soon start to develop feelings for one another. Will Jack and Amy be able to confess there feelings for each other? Or will one of them succumb to Pitch's influence, becoming one of his fearlings? Jack FrostXOC (this story sucks, I know.) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my lovely readers. And welcome to my newest story, Snowbound Hearts! I'd like to first take the time to say that my Runescape fan fiction, _Always Together, No Matter What_, is currently on hiatus as I try to think of a way to successfully reboot the story. My reasoning being that I think the character, Shiva, may become a Mary-Sue if I'm not careful. The back story I had in my mind surely would have ended up in her as a Mary-Sue, and I didn't want that happening.

So, for now, I hope you guys will enjoy this little story I totally thought of after seeing Jack Frost all those times in the _Rise of the Guardians_ trailer... plus, he's amazingly smexy. c(:

Now, without further ado: Snowbound Hearts. (such a corny title! xD)

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in February. The birds were singing with joy as people walked about, chatting and laughing. The kids played in the school yard, hanging with friends, while their parents roamed about town, working and shopping.

It wasn't any normal day, though. Today was one of the most special days of all. Oh, yes. Today was Valentine's Day.

Couples strolled together through the park, holding hands, people exchanged cards, chocolates, and roses. Yes, love was in the air. But some proved to need some assistance.

A young man, probably in his twenties, with messy, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses, walked into a coffee shop, a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a rose in his hands. He walked up to the counter, his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands visibly shaking. A young woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was behind the counter, a green headband on her head, white collar shirt, and green apron on. She had her head propped on her elbow as she read a magazine.

The man took a deep breath, then cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "H-hi Sarah." he stuttered, a shy smile on his face.

Sarah glanced up quickly, her eyes then shooting back to the magazine she was reading. "Hey Frank." she said, a smirk on her face as she continued to flip through the pages of the magazine. "Anything I can do for you? Coffee? Donut?"

"N-n-no, a-actually. I-I was kind of... of _wondering_ if, maybe, you-you might want to, uh..." he fumbled over his words, trying to get what he was trying to say past his lips.

She looked up at his flustered face as he kept stuttering. "You okay, buddy?" she asked him, cocking a curious eyebrow as she finally noticed the chocolates and roses. "And who's the lucky lady?"

He shook his head furiously, inhaling another deep breath. "I'm fine. I just wanted to know, if... if you wanted to get dinner, or-or maybe catch a-a movie with me... tonight."

She stood up straight, a light blush crossing her face, as she started to scratch the back of her head. "Uh... Frank... I-"

Frank looked despairingly at the ground, waiting for the rejection. Suddenly, a broad smile crossed her expression, her blush growing bigger.

"I'd love to!" she said. Frank's head popped back up to look at her, his expression miffed.

"R-really?" he asked, his smile growing by the second.

"Yeah. How about that new restaurant they opened across town. Pick me up around... say, sevenish?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head, blushing. "S-sure thing! That sounds great!" he then remembered the flower and chocolates in his hand. "A-and these are for you!"

She took the gifts, a smile still upon her lips. "Thanks! See you at seven?"

"Y-yeah! See you at seven!" he said, then heading for the door, slightly tripping over his feet. As he opened the door, he turned his head back to look at her, as she waved good-bye to him before she took her next customer. He smiled, still blushing, then walking out the door.

Elsewhere, perched in a tree, was a girl, just about in her mid teens, with a silver bow and quiver filled with arrows. She had short chin length black hair, her skin a caramel color, and her eyes were a rosy pink. She wore a black zip up hoodie, that had two white tiny angel like wings on the back, a pair of pink pants, and black combat boots. She smiled at her handy work, still crouched on the limb she was perched in.

"Another job of love handled by Cupid―or, should I say one of his 'orderlies'." she said to herself. It wasn't like anyone could hear her―let alone _see_ her, as she was pretty well hidden by the leaves and branches of the tree. Plus, only people who believed in her could see her.

Scanning the area, she spotted another couple that seemed to need some love assistance. Taking an arrow with a heart-shaped tip out of her quiver, she quickly nocked her arrow, then drew her arm back so she could take aim. Just as she was about to let go and let the arrow take its target, she heard a loud yell from above her.

"SNOW DAY!" a young male yelled. He had silver-white hair, deathly pale skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue drawstring hoodie, that seemed to have a barely noticeable frost design on it, and tan pants that where tattered and torn just above the ankles. He seemed to not be wearing shoes. In his hands was a wooden staff that seemed to be frozen where he held onto it.

He flew around the area, carried by the winds, as frost started to collect on almost everything he flew by. People looked around confused as the snow and frost came from nowhere, but didn't question it, as it seemed to be a somewhat normal occurrence. Kids started to have snowball fights as enough snow collected onto the ground.

The girl in the tree steamed as a small pile of snow fell onto her head, sending a glare that could kill at the flying boy. "Jack..." she muttered under her breath as she leaped from the tree.

Jack dusted his hands off after throwing a snowball at a child. "Well, my work here is done." he said, then turning to walk away. He almost bumped into the girl with bow, as he turned to face her angry glare. "Amy! So good to see you again!"

(A/N: I will probably write a one-shot prequel to the story to explain EXACTLY how these two met. And it shall be _quite_ the amusing tale, if I do say so myself.)

Prodding a finger into his chest, Amy kept glaring daggers at him. "First off, Frost, it's _Amora_ toyou. _Second_, you messed up my shot with your little stunt right now." she said, her voice seething with anger.

"Oh, come one. I'm sure another one of you little cherubs will be able to handle it." he said, then turning and creating a snowball from thin air in his hand. "Think fast!" Jack then threw the snowball at her, hitting her square in the face. Clenching her eyes shut, she quaked with anger, her hands clenched in fists. "Oops..."

(A/N: In this story, I like to think of cherubs as workers for cupid. They're not the humanoid chubby babies with wings most of us are used to in the myths. I like to think it's more like a name for Cupid's agents. It's a bit more interesting, I think with the uniforms I gave them. _)

"Jack..." she said, trying to contain her temper.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, scared of her angered form.

She then abruptly opened her eyes, her eyebrows knitted together, and her face flustered from the pent up rage. "Start running."

Not needing to be told twice, he started to levitate off the ground, then shot straight for the woods, flying as fast as he could. Amy followed in hot pursuit, her wings forming on her back as she flew off after him.

"I don't suppose this means you'd want to go on a date with me later on, would it?" he yelled back to here, turning his body so his was gliding backwards. An arrow flew past his head, and he tucked his head down, then looking back up. "I guess that would be a no." he stated, before turning back around and flying faster.

He rounded a tree then, pressing himself against it as he hid. A few seconds later, Amy flew by the tree, Jack going unnoticed to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, he came from out of his hiding spot, only to bump into the furious winged beauty. She quickly pinned him to the tree face first, grabbing his hands behind his back and pressing a booted foot into his back.

"Ow! OW! Alright, you got me." he said in defeat, turning his head a little to talk. "You can let me go now."

Hesitating for a second, she then let him go, turning on her heals and starting to walk off.

Jack brush off the front of his hoodie, then looked back to see Amy as she started walking off. "Hey, wait up!" he said, running next to her. She groaned in frustration, refusing to give him the satisfaction of annoying the heck out of her. "Oh, silent treatment? I get it. To can play at that game."

She scoffed in amusement, crossing her arms as she walked. There were but a few seconds of silence before the mischievous spirit of winter started talking once again.

"So, Valentine's Day. Celebrating the day of love, and _the _Cupid's birth I guess." he said, placing one hand in his pocket, the other still holding his staff. "Hey, does that mean it's any of Cupid's little helpers birthday, too? Or are you guys just taking over for him as a pre-"

"Jack. Please." she retorted, squinting her eyes in his direction. "Shut up."

"Shutting." he replied, then acting as if he were zipping his lips and throwing away said zipper.

_Wish there really _was_ a zipper there._ Amy thought to herself, a smile forming on her face. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she tripped over an uplifted root, almost face planting into the snow if it weren't for two arms catching her around her waist before she fell.

"Let go, Jack. I can take care of myself." she hissed at him as she started struggling out of her arms.

"Yeah, and that's why you almost feEELLL!" he retorted sarcastically, before falling on top of her from her constant squirming.

She landed on her back, grunting as she felt Jack's weight fall onto her as well. Trying to get up, she lifted her head, only to bump it against his by accident. "Ouch!"

"Sorry..." he said, rubbing his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, he didn't notice how close their faces actually were. Looking into her rose pink eyes, a huge blush started to form on his face, making him turn as red as a tomato. She also blushed, turning her head away slightly as he simply bowed his. "We should probably get off the ground." he said, making sure to look anywhere but at her.

"Yeah, we―"

"Amy!"

Amy quickly pushed Jack off of her getting up to brush herself off. Suddenly, three figures flew down to the ground, standing next to her. One of them was a girl with turquoise hair, pulled up into two long pigtails, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. The next, another girl, had flaming orange hair, cut close down to her head, amethyst colored eyes, and dark skin. The third was a boy who had pink hair, put up into a high ponytail, and hazelnut eyes. They all wore the same outfits the same basic outfit, the only difference the guy having shorter combat boots, and red pants, the girl with the pigtails in a skirt, and the one with orange hair having no sleeves on her hoodie.

"Gemma. Daniel. Maggy. What're you guys doing in this sector?" Amy asked them, curious.

"Well, we had came to see why there wasn't any love being spread in your sector." the girl with orange hair, Maggy, explained.

"Cupid sent us out here to see what the hold up was." Daniel, the boy, added. "We even had to pick up some of your work."

The other girl, Gemma, looked behind her at Jack, who was leaning against a tree, whistling. "I guess he may be to blame. Hi Jack." she said in a high pitched voice.

"Gemma." he replied, sending a wink in her direction. She covered her mouth, giggling a bit.

"I'm gonna go with my hunch, and say that old man winter here had something to do with the random snowfall." Daniel said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know." Jack said, slowly walking towards the group of cherubs. "Jack Frost is the name, and snow is my game."

"Nice..." Maggy said, then swiveling her head back to Amy. "Ames, we've gotta get back to headquarters. Boss still has some important work for us to do. So say bye to your little boyfriend."

Gemma and Maggy started laughing, a broad smile on Daniel's face as they watched Amy's face turn several different shades of red.

"H-he is _not_ my boyfriend!" she retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. He had a small smirk on his face, one of his eyebrows cocked up in a wondering expression.

"Well, you guys should get out of here." he said, as he started use the winds to lift him off the ground. "Oh, and Amy?"

She turned around to look at him, having gotten over her shock, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss you already." he told her. Blowing a kiss at her, he quickly flew away as to cause more mischief.

Amy looked down at the ground as the other cherubs started to laugh at her. "Shut up, you guys..."

* * *

And THAT is the end of chapter 1 for my fan fiction for _Rise of the Guardians_, Snowbound Hearts! Starring, our coolest, cutest, mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost, and an OC that came to my mind, named Amora Valentine! Don't worry, in later chapters, we'll get more into her back story. MUCH more. So, I shall see you next time. Until then: Cabbage, jitterbug, and soup. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, HEY, hey! It's me! I just wanted to say that I'm REALLY anticipating for that movie, _Rise of the Guardians_, to some to theaters. Alas! We all have to wait two months until so. But, I've started to fall in love with the characters. Jack, with his coolness, Bunnymund with his fluffiness, Tooth with her "take no prisoners!" line, Sandy with his cuteness, North with his Russian badassery, and Pith with his overall dark personality. God, I'm really gonna love this movie.

And, if you guys haven't noticed yet, a LOT of fan art is already being produced of them all. Plus Tumblr pages, fan fictions, all that good stuff. And the movie isn't even OUT yet. Crazy, right? The one thing I'm worried about is the shipping wars. 0-0 Anybody hear of the Bunnymund/Jack, or Jack/Pitch ships? Scary, I know.

Anyways, here's chapter two of my crack fan fiction (crack, whut?), and, please, do NOT eat the soup. I put socks in it by accident. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack flew as fast as the winds would take him, spinning and twirling as he went. Frost and ice covered the grounds below him, people slipping on the latter as it did so.

"My bad!" he yelled back to them, even though he knew they couldn't see him, nor could they hear him. He was invisible to all except the believers. And only one person in this world seemed to believe in him.

A young boy, with brown hair that was covered by a teal hunter's hat with white fur lining, green eyes, and light tan skin sat on the stoop of a blue house. He wore a yellow, long sleeved shirt, which seemed to have an image on the front of it, a tricolor vest with indigo, red, and blue in it, a pair of jeans, and some green sneaks.

He propped his head on his elbows, his expression one of boredom, his eyes roaming the sky. A slight breeze went by, the frigid air smacking him in the face. He shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around himself to try and warm up. He then got up, turning to go into the house. Once he did so, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but there was no one behind him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Maybe he just forgot..." the boy said to himself, turning back around. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Jack, floating upside down in front of him.

"Hey, Jamester." Jack said, before flipping himself upright and landing on the ground in front of him. "How's my favorite guy been?" he asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

Jamie laughed a bit, removing Jack's hand from his head. "I thought you weren't going to show up today."

"What? And miss the chance to hang with you? You've gotta be kidding me!" he said, walking down from the stoop while twirling his staff. "So, what'ya want to do today? Snowball fight? Sledding? You name it!"

Jamie put his hand under his chin, pondering the offer. Then, a thought popped into his mind, a smile flashing across his face. "Can we go flying? I've always wanted to fly!"

Jack looked down at the younger boy, frowning a bit. "I don't think that's the best idea. It's a bit too dangerous for you." he said, kneeling in front of Jamie.

"C'mon, Jack! You said anything!" Jamie argued, starting to pout.

"Anything that wont possibly kill you." Jack offered as rebuttal.

"What about that sledding in the street? _That_ could've killed me!" the boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_He's definitely got a good point. _Jack thought to himself.

(A/N: If you watch the second trailer for _Rise of the Guardians_ trailer, at the end, after Jack asks if he's on the naughty list, it shows a scene from the movie where he's creating snow for Jamie to sled on, and, might I add, _in the middle of on going traffic_, and then Jamie crashes safely into a pile of snow in front of a statue. Oh Jack... I love you so much... but I think I might be _in_ love with Pitch's sadistic side. :3)

Jack sighed, cracking a small smile. "Alright. Flying it is."

Jamie jumped up in the air with delight, doing a celebratory dance of sorts. "I can't _believe_ I'm gonna fly!" he shouted with delight.

Jack laughed, standing up straight. "Yeah, yeah. Just hop on my back and we'll take off."

Not hesitating one bit, Jamie jumped onto his back, earning a grunt as he felt the boy's weight. Making sure the boy was securely on his back, Jack summoned the winds of winter, and took off into the skies.

* * *

The small group of cherubs landed on the peak of Mount Helicon. The winds were strong at this elevation, threatening to blow them off the side of the mountain. A few feet away from them was a small temple.

"C'mon." Daniel said, starting to walk towards the temple. "I'm sure the general will be awaiting our return. Let's not have him wait any longer."

"Yes, he must be _so_ worried." Amy replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

The four walked into the temple, shielding there eyes as the harsh winds blew. Once inside, they all walked up to a statue of the baby Cupid that stood in the middle of the room. At the base of the statue was a golden plate. On it was inscribed a message in Latin. It read: _"Those who seek loves hand, shall be aided by the guidance of Cupid."_

(A/N: Totally made that up. Thumbs up, thumbs down? In the middle?)

Daniel put the tip of his foot on the gold plate, pressing it in to the statue. The statue then moved to the side, revealing a secret passage.

"Ladies first." he said, bowing a bit and gesturing to the passage.

Amy rolled her eyes, pushing him out of the way and jumping into the hole. Gemma was next, with a small hop, and a squeal of delight, down the passage, then Maggy, and finally Daniel.

Amy landed with a thud on the tiled floor of Cupid's headquarters, then moving out of the way. She was soon followed by the other three cherubs, who made sure to move before another one landed on top of them.

"Ciao, cherubini."*

They turned around to see a man with long, flowing brown locks and pink eyes, like Amy's and Daniel's, walking towards them. He wore a suit consisting of a gray blazer and trousers, and a pink button up shirt, walking towards them.

"Ciao, generale Cupido."* They all said in unison, saluting him by putting a hand over their hearts.

"At ease." he told them, making them put their hands to their sides and resume their former stances. "Agent Amora. How was field work? I know you must've been pretty busy in your sector, considering the date."

She shrugged. "Ran into a small snow storm. Cleared up sooner than you could say 'love'." she told him, snapping her fingers to add emphasis.

"That's good. And thank you for retrieving her for me, agents Daniel, Gemma, and Magdalena. You may go pick up your new missions."

They all started to walk away, as Cupid placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Una parola, cherubino Amora?"*he asked her. Knowing it to be unwise to go against her superior, she turned and started to follow him.

(A/N: hehe... I love using Italian e. e I mean, think about it. Cupid's name in Greek was Eros, but, many people know him as Cupid, and that's the Roman name for him. Ancient Rime would speak Latin, but, soon, started to speak Italian as the language was developed. So, since Cupid is the Roman name for him, and Rome is in Italy, HE SPEAKS ITALIAN! Ignore my blabbering and continue reading.)

They walked down a corridor, coming to a giant door at the end of it. Cupid pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"Step into my office, Amora." he told her. She obliged, walking inside and plopping down in one of the ref chairs in front of his desk. He then took a seat in the chair behind his desk, propping his head on his hands.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about, generale?" she asked him, propping her legs onto the desk and crossing them.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your rank." he told her, trying to ignore her snow and mud covered boots on his desk. "You're one of my highest ranking Brigadier Generals, and a great field agent."

Amy cocked her eyebrow at him, wondering where this was going. "Yeah, so?"

"So," he started, getting up from his seat and pacing around the office, "I thought that you may need some more experience with working on the inside. Take some time away from going on missions."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, making her almost fall out of her chair as soon as the sentence left his mouth. "Che cosa?*You can _not_ be serious!" she said in disbelief.

"I take you are not as excited as I thought you'd be, no?"

She stood from her seat, swiveling around to look at him. "Look, I appreciate the offer, generale, but, I-"

"Amora." he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "If the day comes that I should cease to be able to do my duties, then you must take over as the head of the cherubini."

"What about Daniel? I'm pretty sure he's more qualified than me!"

"Amora-"

"Perché stai facendo questo a me, papa?"* she yelled in anger.

[A/N: Ha! Throwing in ALL types of Italian! (plus, Mariah, if you're reading this, does it sound about right? _)]

Cupid walked up to her, placing both his hands on her shoulder."Mia figlia bellissima.* You are my eldest child, and from one of my favored lovers." he told her in a calm manor. "And it would be an honor to any one of the cherubini to be chosen as successor to my position. Why not you?"

She let out a huge sigh, shrugging off his hands. "Papa, I suggest you ask Daniel. Cause I'm not going to do it."

And with that, she walked out of his office, leaving him to stand there, alone and a bit disappointed.

* * *

Flames in three... two...

Amy: That was a HORRIBLE way to end the chapter, Simone! YOU ARE RUSHING THIS!

Jack: You're complaining?! I'm barely even IN this chapter!

Me: Guys-

Amy: And why's my father Cupid? Could you _please_ explain that to me?!

Jack: I cant believe I only have six measly lines. SIX!

Me: Guys-

Amy: And why am I so friggin' angsty?!

Jack: And when are me and Amy gonna makeout?!

Amy and Me:...

Jack:... What?

Me: Guys, look, I am a VERY busy person, and there are MANY stories and thoughts going through my mind. And all this will be relevant in FUTURE chapters, so SHUT UP.

Jack and Amy:... okay.

-sigh- anyways, here are the translations for all the Italian I used:

Ciao, cherubini. = Hello, cherubs.

Ciao, generale Cupido. = Hello, general Cupid.

Una parola, cherubino Amora? = A word, cherub Amora?

Che cosa? = What?

Perché stai facendo questo a me, papa? = Why are you doing this to me, dad?

Mia figlia bellissima. = My beautiful daughter.

Cherubino = cherub

cherubini = cherubs

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter!

Jack: I didn't...

Amy: Yeah, me neither...

Jack: C'mon, Amy, let's go makeout.

Amy: What?!

Jack: Nothing. _

Me: -sigh- you guys... Well, laters everyone! Oh! And don't forget to review! :D


	3. Update! NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Guys... I just got the Rise of the Guardians novelization. And... just...

OH.

MY.

_GOD._

__I AM SO FRIGGIN IN LOVE WITH THIS MOVIE! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS FRIGGIN MOVIE, I SWEAR! IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC!

And then, it gave a total smack to the face on the story line of this story I am writing here. I can't say why, but, I feel like I may have to postpone this story until either you've all read the novelization or seen the movie, and then reboot it. Like, tell me, should I just keep going with what I have so far, or wait til the movie comes out? I want your opinions, cause, I'm in the midst of writing a chapter for you lovely people right now if you say keep going.

So, that's all. This is just an update. OH! Also, wanna talk to Amora? Wanna ask her some questions? Wanna learn more about her? Then go follow this cherub on Tumblr: amora valentine heart . tumblr (remove the spaces)

Amora: Just be careful. Sometimes I like to go around shooting my followers in the butts with my arrows and make them fall head over heels in love with people.

Me: She does, she does. Well, we'll see you guys later!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had a huge writers block! And, also, I was on Tumblr, procrastinating, while roleplaying Tooth. (if you have a Tumblr, follow me at: (remove the parentheses).

Uh, so, here's chapter 3! It's pretty short though, I'm sorry! :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack flew through the sky, his staff in one hand, and holding onto Jamie, who was situated on his back, with his other. He made sure to go at a safe speed, as he feared if he weren't careful, he may drop the younger boy.

Jamie yelled with delight with every dip and turn Jack would make, and gazed in awe at the ground below, looking at all the buildings.

"Hey, Jack!" Jamie spoke, wanting the other boy's attention for a second.

Jack turned his head slightly so he could see Jamie out of his peripheral vision, making sure to still keep an eye on the skies ahead. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Can we do a loopty loop! That'd be so awesome!" Jamie requested, his eyes following a passing bird.

Jack frowned, turning his head forward again. "I really don't think that's the best of ideas, Jamester."

"Please, Jack! It'd be fun!" he started to plead.

Sighing, the winter spirit once again looked at Jamie. "Alright. Hold on tight."

Jamie wrapped his arms tighter around Jack as the latter started to speed up. Flying faster, Jack started to curve upwards, until he was basically flying upside down, then plummeting back down, doing a few spins as he did so. The boy laughed and cheered in delight, closing his eyes shut.

"This is so cool!" he yelled, earning a smile from Jack.

"You think _that's_ cool? Check this out." he told him. He started to fly straight upwards, going as fast as a bullet.

Jamie yelled in delight, squinting his eyes, then opened them wide in alarm. "Jack, watch out!" he yelled, pointing to the side of them.

Jack looked in the direction Jamie was pointing, eyes widening as he saw a plane just a few feet away from them. Diving down, dodging the plane.

"That was close, huh Jamie?" he said, turning his head to look at the boy, only to find him not there. "Jamie?"

"Jack!"

Jack looked down to see Jamie plummeting towards the ground below them, his eyes widening in fear.

"Jamie!" he yelled as he dived down to catch him. He sped towards the boy, as fast as the winds would take him, reaching out his hand to the boy. Jamie stretched his arms towards Jack, fear etched on to every feature of his face.

Jack stretched his hand as far as he could, finally being able to reach him. He grabbed his wrist, then pulling Jamie up into his arms and stopping, only a few feet away from the ground. The boy quaked in his arms, tears running down his face.

"Don't worry, buddy." Jack told him in a comforting tone, stroking his head. "I got you."

Jamie looked up at the older boy. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets not do that again." he told him, hugging his arms around Jack.

He chuckled, then landed them onto the ground. "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

Amora sat on the rooftop of the best, cradling her knees to her chest. She looked over the landscape, deep in thought.

"Hey."

She turned her head to see Daniel standing behind her, then turning back. "Hey."

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, attempting a small smile. She just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to gaze out at the view.

He then took a seat next to her, resting his arm on one of his knees, while his other leg dangled over the edge of the roof. They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, just looking off into the distance. Daniel cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So. Dad told me you turned down being head of the cherubs if he were ever gone."

Amora chuckled, not looking at him. "And, what? He sent you out here to convince me otherwise?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "No! No. nothing like that."

She turned her head to him, giving him a look. "You don't have to lie. You're not good at it, anyways."

He looked her in the eyes for a second, then sighed. "Look, Amora. You are one of the most qualified people here to take over. And this is an opportunity others could only _dream _of having."

"Then why don't you go for it?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "If this is such a big thing then why don't you take the chance?"

"Because, if dad wanted me to lead, he would've asked. Obviously, you're the only one he'll see fit."

Sighing, she looked down into her lap. "I just don't want to be tied down to anymore responsibilities than what I already have. Heck, I don't even know if I want to keep up with what I have to do now." She gazed longingly up at the sky. "I just wish I could get away from it all. Live my own life, make my own choices for once, you know?"

Daniel gave his sister a sympathetic look, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I've wanted that life kinda before, too."

She let out a small laugh in disbelief. "You? The golden child, excellent worker, wanting to do something other than this?"

He gave her a small scowl. "What? I've always gotta have a stick up my ass or something?"

She chuckled, nodding. "Yes. Yes, you do."

He was about to say something else, when Maggy came out, clearing her throat to get the two's attention. They turned to look at her.

"Hey, Maggy." Amora greeted, giving her a small salute. "What's up?"

"Just coming to tell you guys you've got a few jobs you have to do." he told them, crossing her arms. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"We just got done talking." Amora reassured her, then getting up from where she sat. "So, let's get going."

* * *

Okay! That was chapter 3! So, in the next chapter, I promise, we will have a special appearance from our favorite bad guy.

*evil music starts playing in the background, followed by a huge flash of lightning*

...

Anyways, leave a review, please! And, uh, I'll update this story and my others as soon as possible! Alright, bye!


End file.
